


Someday, they too will understand.

by aniloverji12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloverji12/pseuds/aniloverji12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovina wanted nothing to do with her new spanish guard. But the damn bastard is too persistent for his own good. In the end, Antonio might end up risking more than his life for his fiery charge, he might also end up risking his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday, they too will understand.

Lovina exhaled angrily like a bull as she stomped her way down the stone corridor. Her dress was held up elegantly between her clenched fists as she sent freezing glares to anyone who dared tread her path. She ended up at her destination and arrogantly addressed the guard at its door while deliberately ignoring the Spaniard who finally caught up with her.  
  
“I wish to speak with his Majesty.”  
  
The guard bowed to her in subservience but stood firm,” His Majesty is not receiving guests right now.”  
  
“Do you know who I am? I am his granddaughter, principessa Lovina Romana Vargas.”  
  
“Si, Principessa. But his Majesty-,“ the guard was cut off as a voice rumbled out from the room.  
  
“Let her in, Otto. I have been meaning to talk with her, too.”  
  
Sighing, the guard stepped away and opened the door as Lovina strode in with all the fury of an angered goddess.  
  
Romulus watched her enter and smiled pleasantly to try and mild her mood. He stood to greet her affectionately but she evaded his arms and stood apart from him as Antonio followed her lead and entered behind her. Tapping her shoe impatiently, Lovina icily ddressed her nonno as Antonio bowed to him and stepped to stand behind Lovina,” Nonno, what is the meaning of this?”  
  
“Meaning of what, Lovina?” Romulus answered with a cheeky smile.  
  
Pointing a finger at Antonio, Lovina hissed,” Meaning of him!”  
  
“Oh, Antonio will be you and your brother’s personal guard.”  
  
“Guard? Let’s call him what he really is. You set a spy on me.”  
  
“Lovina, I care about your wellbeing.”  
  
“I shall not be treated like a dangerous child by my own grandfather!”  
  
Her hands tightening into fists, Lovina fixed a dangerous glare on the king as she swished her dress furiously and turned to leave. She uttered a low and spiteful sentence as she swept out the door like the south wind,” I am not my mother, nonno.”  
  
It was then that Antonio finally spoke up,” …. I’m sorry, your majesty.” Romulus waved away his apology as he sighed and sat down in a chair tiredly,” No, no. It’s not your fault, Fernandez. Lovina has always been a spirited girl. Sometimes I wonder how my mild-tempered son managed to sire her.”  
  
“If it’s a consolation, Principe Feliciano seems to be gentler than a rabbit.”  
  
Romulus chuckled,” Ah, si. He is the striking likeness of his father.”  
  
Antonio smiled as he too turned to leave,” I bid you, buenos noches, your Majesty. I must-“  
  
“ Si, si. You must find Lovina and escort her to her room. Good night, Fernandez.”  
  
Nodding, Antonio strode away, quietly wondering where Lovina could have hid herself.   
  
 

* * *

  
  
“If you must follow me, I order you to stay 20 paces behind. Understand?”  
  
“Si, principessa Lovina,” Antonio replied with a lowered head and a smile on his lips.  
  
“Don’t smile at me. I know you’re only here to watch me and report to nonno what I do.”  
  
“I am here to guard you and your brother, nothing more.”  
  
Lovina huffed in disbelief and continued to walk to the stables. As she walked on with a proud air and sent haughty glances at the noblemen who passed her, she noticed that all of them seemed to be snarling spiteful growls and glaring with narrowed eyes at Antonio who was just a few steps behind her. Instead of reacting to the scorning mockery, Antonio walked on with a bright smile as his eyes were solely focused on Lovina.  
  
She quickly faced forward and wondered why the nobles disliked him. Promising to herself to figure it out later, Lovina walked on and reached the royal stables. Ordering her horse to be prepared, she turned to address Antonio arrogantly,” I am going hunting in the woods. If you wish to come along you must keep up.”  
  
Her black stallion was brought, groomed and saddled and she mounted the beast with an experienced elegance,” I will have you know, I am a reckless rider.”  
  
Antonio, anticipating her plans, had already sent for his horse. He smiled as  _Chiaro,_ his white Andalusian, was brought to him. By now, Lovina had already spurred her horse to a gallop and disappeared into the treelines. Mounting his steed, Antonio gave his horse an encouraging pat on its neck and spurred him forward,” You best be quick,  _Chiaro_. You have quite the princess to catch up to.”  
  


* * *

  
  
He eventually found her sitting against a tree trunk and watching the clear brook in front of her babble away. Her stallion was left to graze nearby and whinnied hello to Antonio as he dismounted and tied  _Chiaro_ to a firm tree branch,” No hunting today, your highness?  
  
“No, your traipsing has scared all the animals from here to Sicily.”  
  
Antonio gave a low, amused chuckle as he sat beside her,” Even the bears, your highness?”  
  
“Even the wolves. You forget, Sir Fernandez, bears do not live near the king for fear he’ll hunt them all.”  
  
“Then why do the wolves remain?”  
  
“They are too clever to be caught.”  
  
"Wouldn’t that be foxes, your highness?”  
  
Lovina fixed a quizzical look at Antonio,” Foxes are about as clever as the hounds that chase them.”  
  
“I’ve met many clever hounds in the palace.”  
  
“Sir Fernandez, you are not a very clever man. Who are you to judge a hound’s cleverness?”  
  
“They are clever enough to figure out their owner’s wishes.”  
  
“If they were truly clever, then they would run away and enjoy their freedom.”  
  
Antonio blinked in surprise as he watched Lovina’s face morph into a forlorn expression as she watched the brook dance and jump at her feet. “Your Highness?”  
  
Lovina glanced over at him but then returned her gaze to the brook. Suddenly, there was a rumbling of hooves and an Ottoman mounted on a monstrously large, bay Arabian appeared in front of them. His expression was hidden behind his headdress and his pale, white mask that covered his eyes. Dismounting from his beast, the man bowed to Lovina as he spoke in a low, silky voice,” Greetings, Lovina _Hanimsultan_.”  
  
Antonio, who was on his feet the minute he heard the thundering of hooves, had his sword pointed at the strange Ottoman’s throat as he growled for the man to step away. The Ottoman complied but with a knowing smirk and he assessed Antonio as one would a curious insect in front of them.  
  
Lovina, for her apart, remained calm and spoke softly to Antonio as she maintained a dignified air,” Antonio, down. Let us hear what he has to say.”  
  
“B-but, your Highness!”  
  
“ Back away, now.”  
  
Snarling, Antonio thrusted his sword back into its sheath and eyed the Ottoman warily as he backed away and stood next to Lovina.  
  
The Ottoman bowed once more,” Many thanks for calling off your guard dog.”  
  
Antonio bristled at the term, but quieted when Lovina shot him a warning glare. She addressed the foreigner,” What does the Ottoman Caliphate want from the king this time?”  
  
“Do not be so cold,  _Hanimsultan_. It is not official business I am on.”  
  
“Then what is it?”  
  
“GrandFather wishes for you to come home. Home to your mother’s motherland.”  
  
“I am no Ottoman. I am Princess of Italia and that will by my title till the day I die.”  
  
The Ottoman smirked and relaxed his shoulders as he smiled wickedly at Lovina,” You can not deny the blood that flows between us, cousin.”  
  
“You are no blood of mine!”  
  
“Your temperament speaks of your heritage. You are as fiery tempered as aunty was. Come back home to Istanbul, GrandFather will treat you well.”  
  
“You mean he will marry me off to a lecherous officer who will force me to join his harem the minute I set foot in Istanbul. "  
  
“Nonsense, you will remain a part of the harem at court.”  
  
Antonio growled in warning as his hand reached for his sword. Lovina silenced him with a resting hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I will not go with you. My place is here in Italy. I can not go home to a place I’ve never been, Sadiq.”  
  
Antonio froze as Lovina addressed him so informally. Were they truly related? What did this have to do with the late Dowager Queen?   
  
Meanwhile, Sadiq grew impatient and reached out a hand to grab Lovina’s arm and pulled her forward. She yelped in fear and Antonio immediately moved between them. His left hand pulling Lovina behind him, away from Sadiq, his right drew his sword and pointed it at the unamused Ottoman. Glancing back to make sure Lovina was okay, Antonio then focused his attention on Sadiq who had drawn his own saber,” I think you have overstayed your welcome, Ottoman. Be glad I haven’t chopped off your filthy hands for touching the princess.”  
  
“Big words from a man with such a puny sword. But I will go,” Sadiq spoke calmly as he backed away and sheathed his saber back to his side. Mounting his unsettled Arabian, Sadiq spoke before turning his horse and galloping away,” Think about my proposition, Lovina _Hanimsultan_. Next it will be an army at the king’s stronghold rather than little old me by the brook. ”  
  
Lovina sighed in relief as he finally disappeared. She collapsed to the ground as her legs gave out and Antonio was quickly at her side, supporting her with a gentle arm,” Your Highness?”  
  
“You know now.” She tried to remain strong and shoved his support away but simply fell against a tree trunk without his arm holding her up. Shaking his head, Antonio dropped his sword and used both arms to embrace her and help her up,” I know nothing you do not permit me to know.”  
  
“Isn’t that” she pointed to the spot where the Ottoman disappeared from,” why his Majesty assigned you as my spy?”  
  
“I was assigned to protect you.” Antonio stated with a gentle smile. His hand brushed against Lovina’s cheek affectionately but he quickly pulled his hand away, realizing his position.  
  
She looked at him strangely and turned away with a faint blush dusting her cheeks,” … Grazie. Please, don’t tell nonno."  
  
“I won’t breathe a word.”  
  


* * *

  
The clashing and clicking of swords resounded as Antonio sparred with an old friend, the French ambassador, Francis. Both expert swordsmen neither had gained nor lost ground since the clash began. Sweat dripped from Antonio’s dark brows as Francis’ blonde hair was slick with his own sweat. Both were panting heavily as they locked their swords again and again. Seeing an opening, Antonio lunged forward and twisted his sword, but Francis anticipating this, swerved to his other side and threw off Antonio’s balance with a kick. Antonio landed with a thump onto his back and Francis’ sword poking playfully at his chest.” Tutut, always so impatient, Antonio.” Antonio laughed and pushed himself up as Francis threw his sword aside. ” Lo siento, mi amigo. The Spanish blood in me boils passionately when I fight and I cannot stop when it does.”  
  
“hmm, oui, the so-called Spanish Passion. But the Spaniards owe much of their hotbloodedness to their Moorish neighbors."  
  
“No, Francis. It’s always been within us, within me, of course,” Antonio corrected with a confident grin.  
  
“Speaking of hotbloodedness. How are you faring with her Highness, Lovina?”  
  
“She is well. She has more faith and trust in me now, knowing I will be loyal to her.”  
  
“Loyalty? Is that what drives you to be with her?”  
  
“What else would it be?”  
  
“Just remember Antonio, you have the potential to go far in this palace. Don’t ruin it by falling in love with the wrong person.”  
  


* * *

  
A few peaceful weeks passed and Antonio was contemplating Francis’ words while Lovina was on edge, fearful of Sadiq’s. They were passing their afternoon together in a small garden, hidden behind a crumbling stone wall that was put up by the castle’s ancestral owners. Lovina was tending to the flowers and herbs, weeding pesky unwanted outsiders, as Antonio watched her work with a small smile gracing his lips. He was leaning against a sturdy trunk, being shaded by the tree’s leafy overhang, and enveloped in its soft darkness. Lovina stood upright, dusted the dirt off her gown and glanced over at Antonio.  
  
“ Oy, bastard Antonio. Why don’t you help out instead of watching me like a useless buffoon?”  
  
Antonio chirped back,” My specialty is swords not spades, your highness. I would only get scolded.”  
  
Lovina huffed in exasperation,” Giving in without a fight, Antonio?”  
  
“Knowing when I’m a lost cause, your highness.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at his answer but there was a soft smile on her lips as she made her way over and sat down beneath the tree, joining him in the shadows,” You wouldn’t have been that useless.”  
  
Antonio sat down beside her and rested his hand next to hers,” I would have hardly been worth the trouble, your highness.”  
  
She looked over at him with her big, hazel eyes,” Call me, Lovina. You deserve that right after what happened,” there was a pause,” Besides, it’s annoying to have you call me that every time we talk.”  
  
He smiled in mild surprise,” As you wish, Lovina.”  
  
Nodding, she relaxed as she faintly smiled at the sight of the wondrously bright garden before them. ” You know, Antonio, it is difficult to see true brightness unless one is in the shadows,” she commented.  
  
“Is that so, Lovina?”  
  
“Hmm, si.” She didn’t say anymore and a comfortable silence fell between them. Suddenly, Lovina turned to Antonio and asked bluntly,”… Why do the nobles hate you? Is it because nonno chose you as a favorite to guard his heirs?”  
  
Antonio sighed and turned his head away,” Ah, no. It’s because of my um.. heritage.”  
  
“But you are of Spanish nobility.”  
  
“Not exactly."  
  
Lovina leaned closer and tilted her head in confusion,” Explain.”  
  
“I am partly of Spanish noblilty but I am… also of Moorish blood.”  
  
“You are a heathen, then.” She stated rather than asked. There was no malice in her voice, only understanding.  
  
“In a sense, si.” Antonio carefully watched her expression, searching it, as he hoped she would not hold his bloodline against him, that she would still trust him once she knew the truth,” My great- grandfather kidnapped and married a Catalan noble’s daughter. My grandmother was an offspring from that consummation and my mother is a quarter Moor who married a Castilian noble. Therefore, I am an eighth Moor. The Italian nobles probably don’t forgive me for climbing up the social ladder despite being partly heathen.” Antonio sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
Lovina, sensing his distress, reached over to take his larger, calloused dark hand into her own. Antonio blushed at the gentle contact but drew closer to her rather than pulling away,” Can’t you see it, Lovina? I’m not like the other nobility with their fair skin and graceful manners. My skin is darker like it’s been tainted with dirt and ashes and my eyes are a pagan green. People say they can see the flames of hell in them. When I fight, I fight like a barbarian. Honor and dignity be damned, I fight to win. I should be grateful that the king chose to overlook my unfortunate ancestry and my character. ”  
  
Lovina shook her head and squeezed Antonio’s hand in her own,” No, you’re wrong. You are Antonio. My faithful guard. I don’t give a rat’s damn because… because… I’m not entirely pure either.”  
  
Feeling hope flutter in his chest, Antonio gently touched her cheek with his other hand,” What do you mean, Lovina?”  
  
“ I-I.” She struggled to speak,” My mother was an Ottoman princess. A daughter of the sultan.”  
  
Antonio blinked, finally understanding what transpired in the woods,”… So you are related to that Ottoman.”  
  
“ S-si. He is my cousin, another child of the sultan’s many daughters. My mother was the sultan’s favorite daughter, she was the youngest of them and doted on, or so I hear. When my father, the late prince, met her during his stay in Istanbul, he fell in love with her spark and she too fell in love with my gentle father.” Lovina continued as her eyes turned away from Antonio, fearful of meeting his gaze,” They ran away together and had me. But when mother died giving birth to me, father returned home to Rome with me rather than leaving me with my mother’s family…. The Sultan never forgave him for that. For stealing his beloved daughter and in turn…. his favorite daughter’s child.”  
  
“And the king?”  
  
“Nonno accepted me with open arms, that loving bastard, and Father then married stepmother who gave birth to Feliciano.”  
  
Antonio nodded gently and rubbed his thumb comfortingly on Lovina’s cheeks as her eyes started to water and her voice choked,” So you see... We are both outsiders. “  
  
Unable to hold his emotions at bay, Antonio swiftly leaned down to capture Lovina’s lips in a searing kiss, and he felt relief flooding his veins when she accepted him rather than pushing him away. When they pulled away for a breath, he whispered into her ear,” No, we belong to each other. Everyone else is an outsider to us. For me, it is enough that I belong to you.”  
  
Lovina gasped at his words and started to sob. She lunged forward and clutched Antonio’s chest as Antonio pulled her onto his lap and encircled his arms around her waist, whispering sweet endearments to her.  
  
  **“I love you, Lovina.”**  
  
“ Am I suppose to say I love you too?” She asked hesitantly, wiping her eyes.  
  
“Not unless you do.”  
  
  **“I love you too, Antonio, you idiot.”**

**Author's Note:**

> (;w;) ....... yeah.......... I don't even understand where this appeared from. 
> 
> *Hanisultan- term to address a Sultan's daughter's daughter
> 
> * Moors did live in Spain and influence it until they were kicked out.
> 
> * Romano canonly has Arabic blood. 
> 
> This is super cheesy..... I don't think I thought this through. xD
> 
> There will be a sequel to this but I'm not promising an entirely happy ending.
> 
> Please Comment. I eat them for breaky.


End file.
